Network providers are continually attempting to increase their revenue. One method of generating revenue is to control the transmission of streaming data on their network, sometimes called “throttling.” Bandwidth throttling includes the intentional slowing of internet service by an Internet Service Provider (ISP). It can be employed in communication networks in an attempt to regulate network traffic and minimize bandwidth congestion. Throttling may include limiting a user's upload and download rates on programs such as video streaming Throttling the data transmission in a stream environment may cause deterioration in a display of the received transmission. For example, throttling may cause the end display to hic-up or stall while waiting for the next packet. Network operators are currently receiving payment from content streamers, Netflix®, Hulu®, etc., in exchange for guaranteed Quality of Service (QoS).
Display devices often have very limited display buffers. Such limited display buffers keep the cost of the display low. Limited buffer size also limits content from being misappropriated from the buffer. Streaming content providers prefer to stream the content to the user in order to maintain control over the content, e.g., by controlling the client to which the content is being transmitted and how much content is transmitted at a time.